1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, system and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve operating characteristics of a semiconductor device, many attempts to reduce resistance are being made, such as reducing a contact resistance.
Contact resistance may be a function of a work function of silicide and a doping concentration. A Schottky barrier height (SBH) may be determined by the work function and the doping concentration which affects the contact resistance. In addition, a size of the contact area may affect the contact resistance.